High School of the Dead:surviving the apocolypse
by SSJ5 Kiezen
Summary: watch out he said smashing one of the creatures head with his shovel before it could take a bite of the girl that was trying to get out of there.you need to be more careful than that he said helping the girl up. "to kill them just hit them in the head" he said throwing a girl a baseball bat. "don't hesitate to hit them they won't hesitate to kill you.(looking for oc)
1. Chapter 1

got bored decieded to do this

...YARG im crazy any way need oc you know

this is what i need

gender

name

age

appearance

weapons

when in school

after we get out of school

personality

history

freinds

anything i forgot that is important

so i will pm you if you have gotten a part

here is the main character

gender:male

name:Aito Hakagame

appearance:looks kinda like hisashi but his hair is wild and black

wears a blue jacket over his red shirt and blue baggy jeans

weapons:first has a shovel but later gets a shotgun

history:used to live in japan until he was ten his parents sent him to live with his now decased grand father who taught him how to fight

freinds whoever you guys submit i guess

so ya i will pm ou if you got a part

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n

Yay the first chapter lalalala so if your oc isn't in the first chapter it probably will in the next

a/n

it was seven fifty when Aito woke up"dammit im gonna be late again"he thought to quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a red shirt and grabbed his blue jacket on the way out of his ran dow the stairs and flung the door open but as he got outside he bumped into a strange looking man

the man had on a dirty business suit his tie was ripped apart and one of his shoes were gone he also had a bite mark on the back of his neck but Aito was in to much of a hurry to notice how beat up he was and did not notice the giant bite mark in the back of his neck.

"Dammit i'll never make it"he thought to himself as

he ran through the gate of the school barely making it through"

"made it that was close,now just gotta get to class"he said to himself

he walked dow the hallway casually with his earphones pluged into his iphone listening to rap music from the radio"now for the next song- no no stay back AAAAAHHH!"and after that the it was just static"What the hell just happened"

he kept walking towards his class until he finally got there

He walked in and took his regular seat beside the window which had a good view of the football field

his friends Rikio Hiroshi,Alice White and Phil Angelo were seated beside him.

Aito looked out the window to see a man cleaning up the bleachers from the game they had last night when a student came limping towards him came walking up to him "hey,what are you doing here your supposed to be in class-"he yelled at the boy

the boy just moaned and grabbed him by the shirt

"hey what are you-"he was interupted when then boy bit down on his neck making his crimson coloured blood spill everywhere soon after he fell to he ground

"What the fuck was that"he thought to himself looking at the horror filled seen

"What's the problem"Alice whispered to him

"ATTENTION STUDENTS VIOLENCE HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE SCHOOL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE FOLLOW YOUR TEACHER AND REMAIN-WAIT!NO! NOOOOOO!

The intercom shut of for a couple of second and the all the student sat horrified in silence then the intercom came back on with it the screams of the principle and te sound of tearing flesh

For a moment the school was filled with silence then the school broke out into complete chaos

people were struggling to get out of there classroom shoving and pushing to get out stumbling over one another to get out

'they' roamed around the school feasting on the scared sudents while Aito,Alice,Phil and Rikio made there way to the the teachers lounge

"ok what the hell is going on!?"Rikio asked while he pushed a bookshelf infront of the door

"I wish i knew" he said walking over to the supply closet and took out a broom which he broke Rikio walked over and took a look to see what he could use"so this is where the teacher put my baseball bat"

"Phil i believe this is your's"Aito said handing him his practice sword

"Damn there killing each other out there" Rikio said looking through the glass window on the door

"that's it the killing disease that's been spreading through East China maybe that's it!"Alice said

"Thats impossible thats half way across the world how is it supposed to get here!"Phil said

all of a sudden the door started shaking "shit they know we're here"

"we're trapped!"Alice shouted "no we're not the window."Aito said

"but we're two floors up idiot"she shouted at him and hit him in the head

"would you rather take your chances with 'them"Aito asked

They burst though the door with incredible strength

"Ok window it is" she said frightened by the sight of 'them' bursting dow the door

first Phil jumped out then Rikio,then Aito

"crap it's further down than i thought"Alice thought to herself

"i'll catch you trust me"Aito shouted to her

"ok"she said jumping out of the window and landed on Aito revealing her underwear to him who then had an aneurysm.

a/n

kinda short but oh well review

bu-bye


	3. Chapter 3

second chapter sorry it took so long to update here it is

it is going to be short sorry

Days of the dead

after recovering from alice falling on him Aito and his friend made a b-line for the gate of the school when the realized it was locked

"great what now"alice said looking at aito as all the others did

"we have o get out of here its only getting worse" he said looking at the 'them' devouring the uninfected students.

'jesus christ what the hell is happening' phil thought to himself looking around at the carnage

Rikio looked around and felt sick to stomach looking at it

but what they didn't realize was that they had alerted 'them' and 'they' were heading straight towards them

"get ready" rikio said looking at the creatures walking towards them

one of 'them' charged at rikio but rikio ducked under its swing and hit the undead creature in the head with his baseball bat

meanwhile aito was defending himself from about five of 'them'

"goddamn u could help phil"he said looking at phil who was currently fighting two of 'them'

"kinda busy over here"he yelled at his freind

aito jumped and kick one of the creatures in it's head while one of them grabbed his shirt

"fuck"he said to himself holding the creatures head away fom his neck

alice saw this and picked up aitos weapon and hit the creature that was trying to infect her friend in the head killing it

"thanks" he said as alice handed back his weapon

while phil and rikio were finishing of there opponents

"bunch of shit sacks"rikio said

"well what now"rikio asked

"we should probably try and get a ride"aito said to them

"how about the bus we use when we go on field trips"alice said to the group

"ya but the keys are in the teachers lounge which may i remind you we barely escaped from"rikio said

"we should atleast try"aito said"it's better than nothing"

"Ok lets go then phil"as they walked back into the school.

a/n

well there it is hope you guys like it sorry again for taking so long to update


	4. Chapter 4

Well you guy's are lucky i am feeling like High School Of the Dead today and all oc submitted have been accepted wooohooo...ima crazy perso-DERP

YA SO ENJOY

the group had just began there journey back to the teachers lounge for the keys to the bus

they had to be quick,stealthy and quiet but on the way they saw a group of people fighting of a mob of 'them' defending three children

a boy that looked like he was 16 with a tall stature with short blond messy hair that was strawberry blond he was wearing a black shirt that was slightely torn with black jeans stained with blood and black boots he was helping defend three younger student's along with three other girls

one of them was an 18 year old girl who was tall and slightely pale with short black hair which was in a bob down o her jaw,she was wearing white blouse that was covered in blood with a pink sweater over it and a black mini skirt

a girl with a thin figure and a slightely pale complexion who looked like a fourteen year old girl but was actually sixteen with long white hair down to her mid back wearing a red and white striped short sleeved top that was stained with blood and a faded jeans and black boots

"we have to help them" Phil said running towards them

aito and the others soon followed

"hey you guys need some help?" rikio said hitting one 'them' in the head killing it

"ya,thanks" the blond boy said in reply to rikio's question

after the group had finished of the last of them(sorry for skipping the fighting scene but i'm just lazy right now so again sorry)they invited the other group to come with them and they accepted

"so what's the plan?" the girl named Kaida asked

"well we were on are way to the teacher's lounge for the keys to the bus"Aito said to her

"hold on" Aito said as they came to a corner Aito quickly looked around the corner

"clear let's go" he said as they all ran towards the teachers lounge

they came to a stop when they reached the door of the teacher's lounge

Aito barely opened the door to look if any of 'them' were in there when one of them attacked him bitting after his neck tackling him to the ground Rikio quickly hit the creature on it's head then kicked it off of Aito

"thanks"Aito said as he got up

Aito ran in and soon after came out with the keys to the bus

"got'em"he said holding up the keys to the bus

they all ran towards the door that led to the parking lot as they noticed the parking lot was filled with 'them'

"ok lets go we just have to becareful" alice said as they ran towards the bus

one of 'them' came up to alice but alice jump kicked 'it' in the face Aito had one of the children on his back and one of the children holding his hand as they ran the other child was on Phil's back they killed them of one by one until they reached the bus

Aito handed alice the key and she got in the bus

"get in" he said to the children

"everyone in?"he asked after he hit one of them with his broom stick

"yes" alice said

"good lets go" he yelled as alice started the bus

"wait,do you even know how to drive"Rikio asked

"we're about to find out" she said

"WHAT!" everybody yelled in unison

A/N

well that's it for this chapter enjoy

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry i took so long to update you know school homework all that stuff u guys can keep sending in oc's

DERP IMA CRAZY PERSON

:3

a/n

"wait can you even drive"Aito asked Alice

"well we're about to find out"she replied

"WHAT!"everyone in the bus yelled out in unison

as she was about to step on the gas they heard a voice shout"wait dont leave us"

Aito stuck his head out the front passenger seat to see two people running towards the bus kicking and hitting every one of 'them' that got in there way there was a girl with a red top and a black skirt stained with blood holding a hockystick in her hand using it to defend herself against'them' 'them' she looked about 5'6 and looked about 15 her name was Akari phillis

one of the boys was wearing a black polo shirt slightly torn and covered in blood and a pair of bllue jeans stained in blood he looked about 6'1 and had wild spiky hair and fair skinned with a cricket bat he is using to defend himself and his name is alex jonhson

as they aproached the bus Aito opened the door to the bus

"step on it"Aito yelled as Alice stepped on the gas pedal

"dammit Alice"Rikio yelled at her

"well do you want to try driving"she yelled back at him

"i'm sure i'd do better than you at it"he said to her

"leave her alone Rikio"Phil said to Rikio

"fine but when we all die in a car crash can't say i didn't warn you"he said

they drove around the city for awhile in total silence and alice had kinda gotten use to driving but what surprised them was when it started to snow

"damn they said that it wouldn't snow today"Aito said to himself"we're gonna need a place to stay"he said

"well i don't live very far from here"Phil said to Aito

"well we gonna need to get some gas first"alice said

"there's a gas station up the road"phil said

as they drove toward the gas station it started to snow alot more

while Rikio found where the gas pump was supposed to go Alice ,Aito and Phil went into the store to get whatever they can grab that could be useful such as food,snacks and drinks

when the gas tank was full and Aito,alice and Phil were finished grabbing ever thing they could

they all went back unto the bus and drove towards Phils house

they had reached Phils apartment block but due to the crashed cars blocking the road so they had o walk

they were tiptoeing across the icy ground with Aito was carrying one of the children the same as Rikio and Phil as they tip toed across the ice,Emikos foot slid making her slide across the ice towards a glass window making it shatter.

"oh shit"Aito said hand over the kid he had on his back to Alex

"damn"he said trying to walk over the ice towards her before one of 'them' got to her but ended up on the floor

Emiko looked at 'it' walking towards her looking at the blood dripping down 'its' cold dead grey face from 'its' rolled over eyes'am i ganna gonna die here?'she thought to herself

just when she thought she would feel a bite on her neck she heard a gushot

when she looked up she saw'it' with a whole in its forhead and then it droped to the floor dead she got up to see a boy with a MK14 with an acog scope aiming at where 'it' was just standing

"boom goes the dynamite"he said blowing of smoke from the top of the gun.

a/n

:3

R&R


End file.
